


Saturdays

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Empty bottles of vodka and lube, torn t-shirts and jeans littering the floor? Must be Saturday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** After a severe bout of writer's block, I bring you this porny goodness. Contains a very small amount of kink. Rated NC-17 for Alcohol, innuendos, and oh yeah, all the sex.

Saturdays

 

Sam remembered the times when the bottles of vodka were half empty, the t-shirts were ripped and thrown aside, the jeans covered the floor and the distinct smell of sweat, semen and passion lingered through the air or as the Winchesters grew to call it “Saturdays”.

 

Dean yawned sleepily cuddling up next to Sam who had just been jostled awake by Dean’s movements.

 

Sam kissed him on the lips, as he slowly opened his eyes becoming aware of his throbbing headache. 

 

“God Sammy, how much vodka did we drink?” 

 

Sam was unsure himself, pointing over to the pile of bottles next to the bed before looking over at the now empty bottle of lube.

 

Dean’s ass was sore, understandably after how they carried on last night. All he could remember was coming home with Sam when they began to kiss and there was vodka, lots and lots vodka. 

 

Dean got up and out of bed, utterly naked slowly waddling out because of his soreness. He somehow managed to get out of bed and slip his robe on, before going outside into the backyard to have his morning coffee.

 

Sam tried to clean the place up a bit, after all it was a really nice house, 6 bedrooms, 5 baths, pool, hot tub the works and they were only borrowing it for a couple days because they had a friend who owed them one. 

 

He found Dean’s boxers, a hole ripped over where his ass would be, “Whoa” he thought to himself. They _really_ couldn’t wait to get to it last night.

 

It finally hit him, here he was cleaning up the mess they made together alone, and Dean was nowhere to be found.

 

“Dean!” “Dean! Where are you?” He called out determined to not be stuck inside cleaning; little did he know Dean had other plans in mind.

 

*****X*****

 

“Unhhhh, Fuck” “ _Pleasesammydontstop_ ” The loud voice chimed, seemingly coming from outside as Sam went to investigate, slowly opening the glass door, his jaw dropping instantly at what he saw.

 

Dean was in the hot tub, his hand working his thick cock, jerking himself, no doubt thinking of Sam.

 

He continued to moan Sam’s name, his hand sliding down his cock, bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Without looking up he beckoned the still shocked Sam over.

 

“So, Sammy, you just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna give me a hand here?”

 

Sam licked his lips, excitedly dropping his boxers to his ankles stepping out of them and gently sat himself down in the tub.

 

Dean grinned wickedly, almost scaring Sam as he braced back against the edge of the tub, opening his legs and motioned for Sam to come sit between them. 

 

Sam obeyed, putting himself between his brother and laying his head back so it rested on Dean’s neck. 

 

Dean’s cock twitched as Sam’s ass brushed against it, instantly getting hard. He snaked his hand around Sam.

 

“I wanna see you play with yourself” Dean said with a devilish grin. 

 

Sam complied, putting his hand on his cock, and slowly but surely he began to jerk himself. 

 

Dean nibbled on his ear whispering “I love you” throughout before going at Sam’s neck. He bit that spot, _Oh that spot_ the spot which drove Sam crazy every time Dean’s wet tongue slithered over it. 

 

Deans hand then grasped Sam’s, clenching Sam’s cock tighter in his fist. Together they both fisted Sam’s rock hard cock.

 

“Mmm Fuck!” Sam yelled, sure that the neighbors could hear him as he was about to go over the edge.

 

“I love you baby, come for me, _please_ ” Dean begged. The tone in his voice struck Sam, giving him a feeling unlike any other he ever had before. 

 

Dean felt it, Sam had been pushed over the edge, he felt the warm sticky goodness coat both his and Sam’s hand.

 

He turned Sam’s head a bit, his tongue tracing Sam’s lips, taking in everything that was Sam before parting those juicy lips, and shoving his tongue down Sam’s throat fighting for dominance of his mouth and showing Sam he belonged to him forever.

 

He lifted his fingers, still coated with Sam’s come and slipped them inside Sam’s mouth, making him taste himself. 

 

Sam eagerly licked Dean’s fingers clean, sucking on them before grabbing a fistful of Dean’s hair and dragged him in for a kiss, their tongues intertwining, as Dean finally tasted the salty flavor that was distinctly Sam. 

 

Sam got up bending over the edge of the hot tub as Dean’s hands found their way perfectly digging into Sam’s hips.

 

“Dean, I-I want you inside me” he said softly, as Dean positioned himself at Sam’s entrance.

 

“You sure about this Sam?” Dean asked, stroking himself to make him harder.

 

Sam let out a loud moan and without verbalization Dean knew he wanted it more than anything.

 

Dean pushed himself inside Sam’s hole balls deep, either he had been bottoming for far too long or all the water in the hot tub made for excellent lube.

 

Sam let a loud groan. “Dean don’t you **ever** fucking stop”

 

Dean straightened his back and began to thrust faster into a shaking Sam, the heat of the water making the experience all that much better.

 

Sam moaned Dean’s name every time he felt Dean’s balls slap against his ass, pounding into him, he was reaching that sweet spot inside of him only Dean’s cock could ever manage to find,

 

“This.Is. **Fucking**.Pay.Back.For.Last.Night.Sammy.” Dean yelled, arching his back as Sam’s hole grew tighter, his thrusts intensifying.

 

Sam used one hand to stabilize himself from falling over and his free hand anxiously fisting his own cock, bringing him to the verge of orgasm once more.

 

“Do it Dean” Sam begged “I want it, badly, come baby” 

 

Before he knew it, Sam’s hole had overtaken him the pleasure overwhelming causing Dean to blow load after load into Sam.

 

Sam yelled Dean’s name at the top of his lungs as the familiar warmth spread inside him.

 

He felt it coming as he continued to jerk himself, coming once more before turning around and kissing Dean who was stroking his cock getting the last few bits of come out.

 

Dean put his arms around Sam one clenching his butt and the other the back of his head before pushing him back, submerging both of them under water as their kiss continued.

 

*****X*****

 

Dean went back inside to get some drinks when he noticed the house was actually in pretty bad condition, he didn’t even remember how the chocolate syrup stains got on the walls.

 

“Oh well” he thought, he’d just leave a note, he DID save the guys life after all, and hopefully he’d understand it was just another Saturday with the Winchesters.


End file.
